Born from the Ashes
by Cheshire Chains
Summary: A phoenix is reborn out of its ashes… A soul isn't however. It smolders in its own grievances until rescued by a rekindling fire. Ch 1. Up! It was then had he remembered what Greed said, "You're still thinking like a human Prince."


**Summary:** _A phoenix is reborn out of its ashes… A soul isn't however. It smolders in its own grievances until rescued by a rekindling fire. Ch 1. Up! It was then had he remembered what Greed said, "You're still thinking like a human Prince."_

Hello everyone! I do hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure if anyone considered this alternate future. I'm sure Ling suffers from Greeds death. Elaborate with me! At the end of each chapter, tell me what you think should happen, what you want to happen. Story, pairings, any idea is fine. Ties brotherhood in with First Anime.

Pairings: No main pairing as of now. Mentions of EdWin and Almei.

**Prologue**

He could still feel it; the dreading, emptying feeling as Greeds soul was literally ripped from his grasp. He could feel the unexplainable feeling of the spirit captured within his fingers. He could feel the anger as he realized the creature's trickery and the resounding sorrow as he realized that it was too late. Hateful. He felt hateful.

Not with the creature for lying or the creatures creator, pretentious in thinking he would live, but with himself for being stupid. It was haunting, seeing the red flash and evaporate. More so then when his mother died in front of him. Assassination was common, and so was keeping yourself distant from family. But Greed…He allowed himself to get to close and now he was paying.

He wished he could be like the phoenix that wavered on the Yao clan flag and turn to ash. Maybe he would be reborn into a happier form.

**Chapter one**

_Routine_

He bolted upright in his bed; chest heaving, heart beating, ears buzzing. The only sound he could make out was his heavy breathing and the remote sound of rustling. One of his concubines Hua, or perhaps Fei Yen (He had a hard time remembering who was who anymore) stirred and looked over him worriedly. "Does something trouble you Master Ling? You're out of breath."

He shook his head and fingered his sweat-slick hair out of his face, "I'm fine, go back to sleep. I think I'll go catch some fresh air." She nodded and laid back down perfectly in place where her body had already creased the sheets. Routine. His nightmares were routine, her reactions were routine.

He sighed and dragged his feet from the bed, making his way out the doors of his sleeping quarters. He ignored the sounds of Lanfans feet hitting the floor. He knew she allowed the sound, allowed him to hear. It was comforting. He smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

Inhale. Exhale. That was also routine. He made his way outside into the gardens. He never worried for his life with his guard poised in the shadows.

He was free to lose himself in thought. Ling perched himself on the wall of the fountain, taking in the scent of ripening pomegranates and dog wood trees. It was relaxing somewhat as he basked in the moonlight. The wind wafted his hair in the air, making him think of the midnight currents of central where Greed would perch on the rooftops. He liked the idea of flying, entertained it.

"If I can achieve my dream of ruling the world, then the next is achieving flight." Greed had said one night as the wind made the tail of his coat flap noisily like a flag. "Even you humans can't deny that flying is a fantastic dream, brat. I know that you've thought of it more then once. Nothing is impossible!"

Ling had actually gawked at the declaration. "You really are a fool Greed! That is something not even you will achieve! You're not a bird!"Greed had only smirked. It was later, much later that night that he finally replied.

"You're still thinking like a human Prince."

Still thinking like a human….. Ling shook his head. It was only then had he remembered what Greed said. Maybe he was thinking too much like a human. A smirk curled his lips into a slightly deranged look as a chuckle formed in his throat.

So he thought, time to think differently then.


End file.
